Peaceful
by Lamia's Shadow
Summary: Nny is peaceful


Title: Peaceful  
  
Author: Lamia  
  
Rating: G, though maybe PG for morbid content  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez, and everything else belongs to me. No infringement is intended nor is any money being made - this is purely for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue me, I have no money. (So there!)   
  
Summary: Nny is peaceful  
  
A/N: Writer's block on "Snow Day", and I'm going through some pretty rough times right now, so I decided to try to work off the frustration. This is what I ended up with.... Hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
And on with the story...  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
There was nothing. This deep, empty, warm, comforting nothingness. It was, perhaps, the most peaceful he had ever felt in his whole life, and that included the blood-induced calm he experienced in the midst of some of his most intensive "work". He felt beautiful, clean, loved. Slowly, his thoughts began to slip away. The memories of every single death that was burned into his brain started to distinegrate, each one melding into the other, blurring, fading, becoming one long endless scream, a haze of red, only to slowly fade to black, only to slowly die down into a meek whisper, a suggestion, nothing.  
  
His life, what little there was of it, what little he remembered, what little he actually lived, began to become insignificant. It didn't matter that his parents had abandonned him, left him to fend for himself at a too-young age. It didn't matter that they reminded him daily that he was a mistake, that his presence was nothing more than a constant reminder of their failure and unhappiness. The faces of the kids that had tortured him when he was young, faces that he had always remembered, began to get fuzzy. The insults that were fed to him, the abuse that he lived by, the sheer mess and chaos of it all, began to become okay, began to fall to the sidelines. He eventually forgot it all.   
  
He forgot his failure with Devi, forgot the secret love that he had harboured for her. Forgot Squee, forgot the secret vow he had taken to make sure he would not end up like him. He forgot the memories, the thoughts, the ponderings, the theories, the philosophies, everything. He simply let them melt away.  
  
Most of all, he forgot his hatred towards the human race. He forgot the emotions they forced on him, forgot all the emotional turmoil and mental unbalance they put him through, forgot it all. He even started to pity them, the poor lot of them, forever destined to run in a little circle, too scared to pick their heads up, too locked into the routine to even know that there was something else. He became one of them.  
  
Soon, there was nothing. He didn't know where he was, but he didn't care. This place that he found was so comforting, so nice, that he didn't want to leave it. It was formless, gray, warm, numbing. It was empty without being conspicuously so, it was quiet, but not silent. It was so peaceful... so peaceful...  
  
Back in a house marked 777, a dangerously pale and thin boy named Johnny, who frequently referred to himself as Nny, lay in a small heap on the floor. He had been in this position for the better part of a week, and his body was showing alarming signs of deterioration and malnourishment. His skin was tinged blue, and dark shadows hung from his eyes. He was clearly suffering from malnourishment and hypothermia, which was not surprising due to the years of abuse his frail body had taken. His body was finally succumbing to the extreme conditions he had kept it in a week ago. Now 777 was empty of all except for the shallow, raspy breathing the boy on the floor emitted as Nny lay on the floor, dying from malnutrition, hypothermia, and ennui. It had ben a long time. Long enough for the ever-present scowl on his face to eased from a glower to a mere knitting of the eyebrows. Suddenly, the frown on Nny's face melted away completely, replaced with an almost serene expression. Nny heaved his last breath... and he looked so peaceful... so peaceful.... 


End file.
